Caught
by RicksIlsa
Summary: One-shot (Human AU- no angels or hunters) How Sam caught Gabriel. Sabriel with a hint of Destiel at the end


A/N: I am currently home with contagious itching/burning rash over most of my body. This little ficlet is merely an attempt to distract myself and is inspired by all the Friday Sabriel Fluff that keeps coming across my tumblr. Here's to hoping someone else can find some enjoyment in it.

* * *

Caught

Gabriel was attempting to enjoy his one day off in the month of June. As one of the most sought after wedding caterers in three towns, April thru July were pretty much booked solid. The occasional day off was few and far between. The fact that he had a Friday off in June was kind of a miracle. He had all kinds of plans for the day. Bathe the dog, clean the house, grocery shop... but it was approaching two o'clock and he was in his boxers standing in the kitchen as he ate cookie dough ice cream straight from the tub. The kitchen window provided an excellent view of his neighbor's front yard where a tall Adonis was currently cutting the grass. The afternoon was so hot that the kid's (yes, he had to be at least ten years younger than Gabriel) t-shirt was soaked with sweat and clinging in a most delicious way.

He was interrupted from day ogling by his dog who decided to use Gabriel's leg to balance as it contorted it's body to reach an itch. Gabriel let out a guilty sigh and put the ice cream away.

"Okay, Max. Let's fill up the tu-" he was cut off by the text message chime on his cell phone.

Hoping it wasn't about work, he turned and headed for the bedroom where his phone awaited him on the dresser.

It was a text from Mrs. Tran, his neighbor. Her son Kevin had gotten a Frisbee stuck on Gabriel's roof last week. Gabriel had promised to get up there and retrieve it for him on his next day off and the nosy women noticed that his car had been in the driveway all morning and wanted to know if he was off work today.

Letting out yet another sigh, he replied saying that he would get up there shortly and bring it over this evening. He didn't feel like getting dressed, but when he caught sight of his naked gut that had plumped out quite a bit with all the working, eating, and no working out, he reluctantly pulled on a tank top.

He slipped on some flip-flops and promised his dog a bath as soon as he got the Frisbee down.

* * *

The Kansas July sun was unforgiving as Sam pushed the lawn mower through the dense grass and tangled weeds. There had to be a better way to earn a few bucks! Unfortunately most of the summer jobs had already been filled before he decided to come back home from college for the break. His brother had gotten him a part time thing at a bar a few nights a week, but Sam really wanted to earn a good amount this summer. He was tired of Dean having to work two jobs all year long to make up for the part of Sam's rent and food that his scholarship did not cover. So manual labor out in the heat was his only other option.

Sam blinked sweat out of his eyes as he made his way down the final row and killed the engine before loading the thing back onto the truck.

Task complete, he opened the cab and grabbed the small cooler he kept inside to pull out a cold bottle of water. He downed half the bottle, unable to hold back a moan at the rush of cold liquid on his parched tongue and throat. After a quick glance around to make sure that no one was watching him, he pulled his sweat soaked t-shirt off and then emptied the rest of the bottle over his head, sighing in bliss as it cooled his heated skin.

A low moan had his eyes flying open and darting up to the roof of the house next door to the one he'd been mowing. There was a man with dark hair and golden eyes looking down at him hungrily.

Sam flushed in embarrassment, and quickly turned to leave. He was about to hop into the driver's seat when he heard the gasp. He looked back up at the roof to see the man lying on his back with a hand to his head where he had apparently struck it when he fell.

"You alright?" He called out, hesitantly.

The man looked at him, dazed, and started to stand up. Sam watched in horror a the man slipped again on a few loose shingles and began to topple over the side grabbing onto a gutter at the last second. The gutter groaned under his weight as he held on for dear life.

Sam hurried over to stand under the dangling man. It was a two-story house, so it would be about an six foot drop.

"Just let go! I'll catch you," he yelled.

There was a moment of startled silence before the guy answered. "No! I'll crush you! Get the ladder, it's on the other side of the house."

Sam scoffed. "Please dude, I can bench press three times your weight. Besides, you'll fall before I can get the ladder in place. Just let go, I got you."

The man groaned and looked down at Sam as he weighed his options. He didn't have any options.

"Are you sure?" His voice was timid and his fear palpable. Sam suddenly felt an intense desire to put the guy at ease.

"What's your name? I'm Sam, Sam Winchester,"

"Gabriel Novak."

"Nice to meet you, Gabe. Can I call you Gabe?" Gabriel panted out a laugh.

"If I can call you, Sasquatch."

Sam grinned and shook his head. "Look Gabe, you're only going to be able to hold on for so long and the longer you do the more your arms are going to hurt."

Gabriel groaned again and tried to adjust his grip.

"You don't understand. I've put on weight, and I'm a lot heavier than I look. I'll hurt your back," he tried again.

Sam sighed, and looked down at the ground trying to figure out what he should say. He remembered that first hungry look that Gabriel had given him and got an idea.

He cleared his throat, and deepened his voice. "Gabe I could lift that hot body of yours up, wrap your shapely legs around my waist, pin you against the door and pound into you for hours and it wouldn't hurt my back. So fucking let go already! I will catch you!"

Gabriel let out a half-groan, half-squeak and let go, falling easily into Sam's waiting arms.

The younger man didn't even make a sound at the impact, just clutched Gabriel to his chest and studied the cut on the guy's forehead. It would probably need stitches. Gabriel's eyes were clenched shut, and it was a good minute before he slowly opened them.

Sam found himself once again caught by the hungry golden gaze, but this time instead of blushing and trying to run away he returned the look with one of his own. Gabriel blinked then gave Sam a genuine smile.

"My hero," he whispered, and Sam impulsively leaned forward to capture his lips. It was one of those beautiful, perfect moments, until Gabriel suddenly pushed away and Sam let him go, afraid he'd crossed a line. However, the older man simply turned away and vomited into the bushes.

The pair spent the next four hours at the emergency room getting to know one another followed by grocery shopping, dinner, and then Sam bathed Max. Gabriel ended up buying a brand new Frisbee for Kevin. When Mrs. Tran came over to pick it up she asked Sam how he knew Gabriel. The tall man shrugged.

"I don't know, I just caught him."

And that's how Sam got a summer catering job and a boyfriend.

It was a few weeks before Sam was able to prove to Gabriel that he was right about being strong enough to take him against the door. Gabriel insisted that it could be a fluke and they needed to try it again to make sure. Sam held up fine the second go round, Gabriel's door, however, was not so fortunate.

Sam said that was fine, his brother Dean would be happy to come install the new door for them as long as someone could be at the house to let him in. Gabriel got his brother, Castiel to meet Dean at the house while he and Sam were busy catering a wedding.

Dean was distracted by Castiel's blue eyes and ended up breaking his thumb. The two spent four hours in the emergency room and that's how Dean got some really good pain killers... and a boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: I do apologize for my bad mood. I'm itching and tired and my parents are trying to 'take care of me' while getting plastered. Seriously, they're blasting weird music and my dad keeps 'checking on me' and offering me money to drive him to the Seven Eleven for more beer. *sigh*


End file.
